


Shades of Gray

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Shades of Gray

The look in her eyes about killed him... she could keep her face stoic, but those big blue eyes... but he had to do this.

And later, after they’d caught Makepeace and they were all back where they belonged, Jack knew he needed to explain.

She might not understand why he’d done it, but it was imperative that he try.

“Carter?”

“Yes, sir?” She looked up inquiringly.

Jack jerked his head. “Need to say something.”

“Of course, sir.” And she followed him to the conference room, where he closed the door behind them.

Sam stood at parade rest. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

 _Oh for crying out loud_ , Jack thought. _A little formal?_

“Knock it off,” he heard himself grumble. “At ease.”

“Yessir.” At last, she relaxed a bit.

“Carter…” He dragged hands over his hair. “I… dammit, Carter, I _had_ to do it. I didn’t have to be such a jerk about it, but I had to… what?”

Sam relaxed further, and even smiled at him. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Of course.”

“Colonel, you’re sarcastic and often rude. But you would _never_ deliberately hurt the people you consider family. I am proud to be included in that number. And I’m sorry…”

She just devastated him. What the hell did _she_ have to be sorry for? “For what?” His voice was hoarse.

“I should have realized sooner… “

It really bothered her that she hadn’t picked up on his playacting for Maybourne and Makepeace.

“You weren’t supposed to,” Jack said quietly, and watched those big blue eyes light up.


End file.
